Before The World Knew Him
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Before the world knew him. I knew him. He wasn't Christopher Wilde. He was just Chris. He wasn't the superstar everyone knows today he was just a boy. No one knew him, not my sister not anyone. Now he's all she can talk about all anyone can talk about. But I still know him. My name is Jessica Olsen and I'm Christopher Wilde's girlfriend. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Ok so this is my first starstruck story. Not sure where it's going to go but I know where I want to go. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jess's POV**

Before the world knew him. I knew him. He wasn't Christopher Wilde. He was just Christopher, Chris. He wasn't the superstar everyone knows today he was just a boy. No one knew him, not my sister not anyone. Now, now he's all she can talk about all anyone can talk about. But before he was discovered I knew him and he knew me. And now, now that he's the biggest superstar on the planet, the most well known 17 year old. I still know him. My name is Jessica Olsen and I'm Christopher Wilde's girlfriend. No one knows about us apart from my parents and his. My sister doesn't even know I have a boyfriend but my boyfriend is all she goes on about she's obsessed so I acted like I hate him. She texts him everyday, she reads his blogs a least twenty times a day. She stalks him from our home in Michigan. She is an original member of his fan club. And yeah he loves his fans, he owes everything to his fans. But in his heart I'm his number one fan. I love him and he loves me. But we have to hide our relationship from the world. Oh I wouldn't mind going public but Chris wants to keep me out of the spotlight and the papers to protect me he's so caring that way even though he knows I can stand up for myself. But he says there like vultures they dig deep and suck your soul dry. Oh how long have we been together four years. I was 12 I know that seems stupid what do you know about relationships at 12 years old. My parents were ok with it because they thought it was a little thing and they knew I was wise. Chris was 13 when we first meet and started dating. It was two years into our relationship when he was 15 that he was discovered and he had to move to California.

But now, now it was summer and my family was going visiting my grandmother in Hollywood. Where Christopher lived my parents would totally let me go see him. If I was back at a sensible hour and Chris wants to stay in there good books so he would have be back at the time agreed on the dot. The one down side because it was a family holiday we had to take Sara and mum and dad had agreed that her friend AJ who was just as obsessed with Chris as Sara could come too. Why I ask why? But I know why usually I would have to go round with Sara but if I was sneaking about to be with Chris, Sara would want to come to so if AJ was there they could go about together and I could be with Chris.

So I was heading off to Hollywood and in a few short hours I would hopefully be back in my man's arms I haven't seen him for six months I'm so excited.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Hollywood, she was in Hollywood. Jessica Olsen was finally in Hollywood and just miles away from her boyfriend.

But she couldn't see him. And why not? She was being dragged around to look for him by her sister and AJ. It was really annoying.

Especially when her parents had told her she had to go with them. She had sent that exasperated look while mouthing What.

All day, all day she had, had to trail around with them and now, now she was sat outside 21 in a pink car waiting for them to come out of the club. Why because her sister and her friend had heard from a friend that Chris had blogged he was going to be there. She hated her parents and she hated her sister and AJ and at the moment Chris's fame.

Hope you know I hate your fame at the moment.

Sat outside 21 waiting for my sister and friend who have gone looking for you.

You better be in there.

Jess xx

Love you too.

And yeah I am why where are you?

Chris

Outside sat in a car.

Jess xx

Should I say hi to them or something

Chris

No because that will make their day and they'll be walking around going Chris said hi.

He totally likes him. And then they'll probably start arguing about who you like more.

Jess xx

But you have the satisfaction of knowing I'm yours and I love you more then I like any of them.

Chris

Fine say hi but tomorrow you all mine

Jess xx

We have to stay at the house I'm meant to be on down low. Apparently good press and bad press all press is bad for this movie I'm meant to be doing.

Chris

You don't even want to do the movie.

Jess xx

I don't want to disappoint the fans

Chris

So you never say no

Jess xx

No and your sister just groped me. And they aren't leaving but I'm getting out of here.

Wanna set around the back of the club and see me? I'll drive you home.

Chris

Tempting

Jess xx

But. Ok really not liking your sister or her friend.

Chris

See you in a few. But I can be long because if they come back to the car and I'm not there then they can't get home. And I'll be dead or grounded or both.

Jess xx

By this time Jess was at the back door to the club.

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this," came a voice

She turned around to see Chris and her face spilt into a smile as she ran into his arms. The arms she hadn't been in for six months.

"Chris," she whispered

"I missed you" he murmured wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Did I mention I hate your sister?" he asked when they pulled out of their embrace.

"Yeah ya did," smiled Jess "And I've missed you too," she whispered looking up at him

He looks down at her and leans his head down to capture her lips with his. But mid kiss her phone starts to ring and they are forced to break the kiss. She flips it open to see Sara calling.

Jess sighs and answers it as Chris pulls her back into his arms knowing it is goodbye.

"Where are you? Chris left we back at the car,"

"I went for a walk I got bored," said Jess

"Well come back we wanna go home," said Sara

Jess flipped her phone closed.

"I gotta go," she said defectively

"I figured," sighed Chris

Jess reached up to kiss him before breaking free of his hold.

"See ya," she whispered

"See you _soon_," said Chris stressing the last word "Love you," he added

"Love you too," smiled Jess before she rounded the corner back onto the main road and back to the car.

Smile.

I'm all yours tomorrow remember

Chris

Can't wait

Jess

Later just after she puts her kindle fire down she gets her usual goodnight text for him.

Sweet dreams.

Goodnight.

Love you

Chris

Love you too

Jess xx

The morning brings another text of the good morning kind that she looks at though sleepily eyes before remembering she's in Hollywood and today she has Chris to herself.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"Sarah AJ there's a story on that boy you like?" called Granma

Two pairs of feet could be heard thudding down the stairs and then a third when Jessica registered what her Granma had said.

Jessica was ready for her day with Chris. She had a white bikini under dark green t-shirt with beige, brown and dark yellow spots on. The shirt had a triangle cut out revealing her stomach, her bottom half was clad with short light blue denim shorts and white flip flops. A long sliver necklace hung from her neck and some sliver bracelets were piled on her arms, a pair of sliver peep toes heels were on her feet and she had a green bag to match which she left by the front door.

"Hey sis you look hot," said Sarah turning her attention from the TV.

"You are not wearing that out of this house," said their mother.

"Alexis Bender arrived at her birthday party last night without her leading man," said

"I really don't like Alexis Bender Chris is my leading man," thought Jessica glaring at Libby Lamb.

"Although no one saw him arrive at the fabulous club under 21 witness confirmed that Christopher Wilde did indeed make a secret appearance to sing to packed club of well wishes. Party goers say the popstar left the club immediately following his performance only to been minutes later in the alley to the club lip locked with a different girl. My sources tell me this mystery girl might be stealing the heart of our favourite popstar," said Libby Lamb

Jessica turned and shot her parents a help me and grabbed the remote of Sarah turning the TV off.

"Stop I want to see that," exclaimed Sarah

"Why it's all lies," lied Jessica "Technically slander," she added

"Why do you care? You don't even like him," said AJ as Sarah snatched the remote

"I care about the truth and I'm pretty sure that's not it," said Jessica pointing at the TV.

"Girls knock it off," said there dad

"I know what. It's a beautiful day Sarah why don't you and AJ take the keys to my car and go to the beach," said their Granma

Turning and forgetting all about the TV that had a picture of Chris and Jess though you could only see the back of her.

"Really. Thank Granma," said Sarah

Sarah caught the keys and her and AJ proceeded to leave the living room.

"Take Jessica with you," said their mother

"What!" exclaimed Jessica, Sarah and AJ the latter to turning back.

Then a car beeped outside.

"Gotta go see you later," said Jessica running from the room.

And before anyone could say anything the front door slammed and a car drove away.

"Where is she off to?" asked Sara as their Granma turned the TV off seconds before a picture of Jessica came up.

"She's got plans," said their mother "Go on go to the beach," she added

Sarah and AJ ran upstairs to get ready.

Meanwhile with Chris and Jessica.

"God that was so close," said Jessica

"What?" asked Chris

"There was a story on Starstruck about you last night," said Jessica and then she retold what Libby had said and what had happened between her and her sister.

"So we do need to lay low because they probably got a picture of you," said Chris

"We'll have to check when we get to yours," said Jessica

Then her phone beeped.

We will be talking about this when you get home.

Mum

"I'm in so much trouble," said Jessica

"Mum?" asked Chris

"We will be talking about this when you get home," said Jessica

Was there pictures?

Jess

Yes

Mum

"Crap there's pictures," said Jessica

"It's only a matter of time before Sarah and AJ find out you stole their future husband," laughed Chris

"My future husband," said Jessica

Chris looked at her.

"Hey it's been four years you think I don't think about it?" asked Jessica

"No I haven't really thought about it. I know I want to spend forever with you. I hadn't really thought about the marry bit. Hmm Jessica Wilde," said Chris

"Has a nice ring to it," smiled Jessica

"Maybe in a couple of years. Your father may kill me if I proposed to you now," said Christopher

"My parents would be all you're to young your only 16. You need to experience life. Your two young," laughed Jessica "So yeah another four years should do it," she added

"20?" asked Chris

"I'm not allowed to get engage till I'm 20 no," said Jessica

"Ok so instead of talking about that what do you want to do today?" asked Chris

"Well I have my bikini on," smiled Jessica

"So pool. Movie?" asked Chris

"Take away?" asked Jessica

Chris nodded.

"Just chill and relax," smiled Jessica as they pulled into the garage.

And just as the garage shut a large black van drew up outside.

The paparazzi had missed them by seconds.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

That night Jessica never made it home. After watching a movie she and Chris decided to go in the pool. But before Chris even let her strip to her bikini he pushed in the pool which was why when they got out of the pool to have tea.

Jess had to dress in Chris's clothes a pair of his shorts and one of his t-shirts. Then when they were watching a movie at 8, snuggled up Jessica feel asleep half way though. And then Chris did both forgetting that Jess needed to be home at 10.

Which is way she had a barge of texts from her parents the next morning.

Jess you meant to be home now. 10:05pm. From: Mum

Jessica you were meant to be home half an hour ago 10:30pm. From: Mum

You are in so much trouble. 11:00pm. From Sara

"Chris," said Jess shaking him awake

"Man that was the best night's sleep I have ever had," yawned Chris as she stretched

"Chris," said Jess

"Morning Jess," said Chris "Jess what are you doing here?" he asked

"We fell asleep I need to go home now," said Jess

"I know you feel asleep I was going to wake up at 9 to take you home. One second," said Chris

"Now before my parents kill us and ground me," said Jess

"Your quiet bossy do you know that?" asked Chris going up the stairs.

"Were are you going?" asked Jess

"I'm getting changed," called Chris

Then Jess's phone rang.

"You'd better be on your way home," said her mum

"I will be. Chris said he has to get changed first," said Jess

"Let him know you're grounded," said her mum

"Mum that's not fair we hear for 2 weeks. I never get to see him," said Jess

"Well then you should have come home last night or at least phoned us to say Chris was too tired to drive," said her mum

"I feel asleep around half 8 guess the jet lag caught up with me and the Chris feel asleep about half an hour after. He was going to wake me up last night to take me home but he fell asleep. Please, please don't ground me if you have to ground me ground me when we get home please," said Jess

"You're grounded the minute we get home. But I want you here to talk to you," said her mother "Oh and your spending today with us Sara won a meet Chris in his studio contest," she added

"Ok we'll about an hour. Idiot's gone for a shower bye," said Jess and she hung up.

Half an hour later Chris came downstairs.

"Ready to roll?" he asked

Jessica glared at him.

"What?" he asked

"I'm grounded," she said

"I'll talk to your parents," said Chris

"When I get home," she smiled

Chris smiled. "Don't do that again," he said

"But I do have to spend the day with family," she said

"I have a fan meet on the studio at 12 for the afternoon," he said

"It's ok. Come on popstar I told my mum you'd have me back in an hour," she smiled

Chris's eyes widen. "She's gunna kill me why didn't you come tell me," he said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her to the garage.

"Don't you want to check on the paps situation?" asked Jess

"Um why don't we take my guitar and case and then you can hold it in front of you," said Chris

"Your crazy popstar," said Jess

"So that's a no," said Chris

Jess nodded.

"But what if they see you?" he asked

"It's been four years I think it's time," she smiled

"You sure?" he asked

Jess nodded.

"Chris," called his mother

"One sec," said Chris to Jess "Choose a car that the paps won't be able to see into much," he added as he backed out of the garage and fell over the step.

Jess burst out laughing. Chris jumped to his feet flashed her a smile and turned and left.

"Who were you talking to?" asked his mum

"Jess, we were watching a movie last night and we feel asleep. I'm just taking her home," said Chris

"That'll have to wait a moment Alan wants a word," said his mother

"I have to have her back in like half an hour," said Chris

"I'll phone her mother," said his mother pulling out her phone

"Hey Barbara," she said

Chris walked into the garage.

"Yes they'll be on there way shortly. Chris just has to take a quick conference call before he leaves. Yes I'll make sure they leave as soon as it's finished ok bye," said his mother

"The director wants a word mum's squaring it with you mum," said Chris

"Ok," said Jess

"You ok?" asked Chris stepping forward to her

"Just a little cold," she smiled

"Why don't you go upstairs take the second door on the left," he smiled

"Ok," she said a little dubious

"Nothing's going to jump out and scare," he smiled

Jess headed upstairs while Chris headed into the office with his parents.

Upon opening the door Jess found herself in a room with manicures and clothes. Clothes that seemed for her age. It looked like Chris had bought a shop for her.

She browsed round for a minute before picking a black tank top, long sleeved cream scoop neck jumper, a medium brown belt, light blue jeans and a pair of brown high heeled sandals. Changing quickly she stuffed Chris's clothes and yesterday's clothes into her bag. She then stole into Chris's room and sprayed some of his cologne onto her wrist. Then she headed downstairs to see if she could hear what was happening. She sat on the bottom of the stairs were she could hear what was happening.

"Come on Alan, give us a chance to fix this," said Sherry

"Alright, alright. Make the story go away," Alan said

"How do we do that?" asked Chris's dad

"You call Libby Lam, you offer her and exclusive say you don't know who this girl is. She was flung herself on you and snuck into your pool," he said

"You want me to lie," said Chris

"This is the tabloid press not the supreme court. Say whatever you have to say," said Alan

Jess sighed they were talking about her. The director had gotten hold of the pictures taken two days ago and obviously the paps had invaded Chris's privacy and snuck round the side of the house while he and Jess were in the pool.

"You want me to lie," said Chris

"This is the tabloid press not the supreme court. Say whatever you have to say. Because I promise you either this girl goes away or the movie does," said Alan

"Well that's a no brainer," sighed Chris

"Good," said Alan

"The movie goes away," decide Chris

"This is a great opportunity," said Alan

"Christopher think this though," said his mother

Chris stood up.

"I don't need to it's a no brainer. They'll be other movies. I know it seems stupid to you all to give up the movie over my girlfriend but she's more important to me," said Chris

"Your going to give up the movie over some fan fling?" asked Alan  
Chris whirled round and Alan saw determination in his eyes.

"She is not a fling. Jessica Olsen has been my girlfriend for the last 5 years and she is more important than some movie that could be my next big career movie. She's more important that my career if I had to I'd give up my career in a second if it meant keeping her in my life. Now if you'd excuse me I have to take Jess home," he said

Outside Jess had gasped and starting crying.

"Hey what's up?" asked Chris rushing over to her

"That…. was….so…. thank you," she sobbed

Chris smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Your worth it come on we need to get you home," he said "And you look gorgeous," he added bending to kiss her hand.

"Are you wearing cologne?" he asked

"I like it," she whispered "My outfit's missing something though," she said

"There in the car come on," he said

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"I cannot believe we are in Christopher Wilde's studio," squealed Sara.

"I know," said AJ.

Jess scoffed.

Sara and AJ turned to her.

"You may not want to be here but the competition people said the whole family. This is a very important moment for AJ and I. So please don't muck it up," she hissed.

"Of course and Christopher is coming up the hall," said Jess.

Sara and AJ turned and there he was. Christopher Wilde talking to Stubby and texting.

Probably her, Jess thought and then her phone buzzed.

You wanna come to the studio later?

Record something about the sunshine.

Chris

Jess giggled and Chris's head snapped up.

"Hey," she mouthed. "And yeah."

Jess and AJ haven't seen the photos.

Mum and dad have banned them from Starstruck for the remainder of the holidays.

Jess

So you're not telling them?

Chris

You have my permission to tell them.

Jess

"So you must be Sara," said Chris, heading over to Sara.

"Aha," said Sara.

"So who wants to come record with me?" asked Chris. "Should we do oldest to youngest?" he asked.

"Oh it'll just be me and AJ. My sister doesn't like you," said Sara.

"I never said that. I like his music," said Jess sending a quick smile to Chris.

"So you wanna sing with me?" asked Chris.

"Wait, I won this contest!" said Sara.

"You won a contest to meet me," Chris pointed out. "I wanna hear this little lady sing," he said, winking at Jess.

"Let my sister talk to you or sing or whatever. I might sing later," smiled Jess.

"You will," said Chris with a smile. "So, who wants a tour of the studio?" he asked.

"Me," squealed Sara and AJ.

"We'll all come," said their mother.

Sara and AJ groaned.

"Now girls, this isn't a trip for just you two - the studio said the whole family," reprimanded their mother.

Half hour later, the tour of the record company had been completed. Now they were back in the recording booth and Sara and AJ were currently in messing about with Chris on the mic.

Jess groaned.

"Come on girls why don't we let your sister have a try?" asked Chris. "You two can come back in later," he added.

Reluctantly, Sara and AJ agreed and sulked out of the recording booth as Jess walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Remember I wanted to do Sunshine with a second artist a female?" asked Chris.

Jess nodded.

"Well that's you," he smiled.

"What, no!" she protested.

"Yes you're a good singer, it's one song," pleaded Chris.

"Fine," she muttered as she donned the headphones.

Chris nodded to his band and they started up the music.

"We didn't get to do a song," sulked Sara.

"Girls shush," ordered Mrs Olsen.

Chris, _Jess, _**Both**

Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine

**Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way**

**There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its alright  
**  
**There's something about the sunshine**  
**There's something about the sunshine**

Hollywood rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
_It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

**Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home**

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its alright

Now that you're here _(now that you're here)_  
It's suddenly clear _(suddenly clear)_  
**Sun's coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
**_It's better with you_

Yeah ,Yeah.

_There's something about the sunshine baby_ (something about it)  
_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_ (whole new light)  
_Out of this world for the first time __**baby**_ (yeah)  
_Oh, its alright_ (its alright)

**There's something about the sunshine baby**  
**I'm seeing you in a whole new light** _(a whole new light)_  
**Out of this world for the first time baby** _(ohhh)_  
**Oh, its alright**

**There's something about the sunshine, baby **_(sunshine baby)_**  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying **(out of this world)**  
Oh, its alright**

As the music faded, Chris and Jess rested the headphones around their necks.

"Stubby how was it?" he called.

"Good, no more takes?" he hollered back.

"Takes," wondered Sara "What is going on?" she murmured. completely oblivious to the scene in front of her until AJ muttered oh my god.

And Sara looked up to see Chris wrapping an arm around Jess's waist while the other hand threaded into her hair to support her neck. She watched as Jess wrapped her arms around his neck regardless of the head phones. Then, to her horror, she watched as Chris tilted his head slightly and then landed his lips on Jess.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she asked.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Before The World Knew Him**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sara shouted.

Jess and Chris were in their own little world until one of the band members threw a water bottle at the cuddled up couple. Chris turned to glare at the member and then saw Sara and AJ staring at him and Jess.

"Your sister now knows," he whispered.

Jess nodded. "I want to stay at yours tonight," she whispered.

"I doubt your parents will like that," he whispered, as he led her towards the door.

"Whatever happens out there now, I love you," whispered Jess.

"Love you too," whispered Chris, as he opened the door to Jess's family.

"I'm so dead," whispered Jess, as she took in Sara and AJ's faces.

"I doubt that," said Chris, before seeing the expressions adoming the girls' faces, "on the other hand. I don't want a dead girlfriend."

"We never went out," said Jess.

"We will, especially now everyone knows," said Chris, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you protecting me?" Jess whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Mr Olsen.

"Out on a proper date for our five year anniversary," smiled Jess, glancing at her sister and then back to her dad.

At the mention of five years. Sara and AJ's mouths dropped open again.

Mr Olsen looked at Mrs Olsen and they had a little discussion before turning back to their daughter.

"Be back at midnight," said her father.

"Can't I stay at Chris's?" asked Jess, looking at her mother.

"I'll phone his parents and let you know," said her mother.

Jessica nodded.

"You ready?" asked Chris.

"Glasses?" asked Jess.

Chris grinned and handed her a pair of his sunglasses.

"How do I look?" asked Jess.

"Like a rockstar," smiled Chris.

"Jess you can stay," called her mum.

"Ok, guess I'll see you guys some time tomorrow," smiled Jess, waving.

"See you later Stubby," said Jess.

"I will?" asked Stubby.

"Probably, you like to steal Chris's food and cars," said Jess.

"Don't encourage him," groaned Chris.

Jess giggled and Chris's phone beeped.

Hey Chris

See you 21

Alexis

Chris sighed and showed Jess the message and his reply.

Can't hanging out with my girlfriend.

Chris

With his phone back in his pocket and him ignoring the barge of calls and texts Alexis was now sending his way, Chris offered his hand to Jess and escorted her out of the building.

"You ready?" he asked, as they got to the main doorway.

"Forever," answered Jess.

With that, they walked out into the media that they would have to face for the rest of their lives.

"Chris, over here."

"Chris, who's the girl?"

"Smile."

"New girlfriend?"

"Over here, can we get a shot?"

**Once they were seated in Chris's car.**

"I had no idea that was what you had to deal with everyday," sighed Jess.

"Think you can take it?" asked Chris.

"Bring it on. I've been gearing myself up for this," said Jess, as Chris pulled out into the traffic.

"Really?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, this is the rest of lives right?" asked Jess.

"Yes it is," said Chris, grabbing her hand.

"The rest of our lives."

The End.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
